Life's Like a Quidditch Game
by Kayhera
Summary: Holly, the smart bookworm Ivy, the ditsy bookworm... As they try desperately to survive another year of Hogwarts they find themselves running into the Marauders more and more. But will their studies keep them too occupied to notice they're fallinginlove?
1. Chapter One

SUMMARY: Holly, the smart bookworm; Ivy, the ditsy bookworm... As they work on a puzzle and try desperately to survive another year of Hogwarts they find themselves running into the Marauders more and more. But will their seventh year studies keep them too occupied to notice they're falling in love? And will James and Remus ever find out what's wrong with Sirius?

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hello there. Here's the third fan fic written by both Ravyn89 and me, Kayhera, that we're posting on This is complete but now we've decided to post it here. Please reply for your comments! And also 'cause if you don't we won't post any more. :) We accept criticism, but if you can't say it nicely don't say it at all. Besides, if it's rudely said it's no longer a criticism, it's just an insult.

DISCLAIMER: Alas, we don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. We're just soon-to-be-sophomores at high school that don't want to do their homework so we write fan fiction instead. Hope you don't mind! However, the puzzles, the metaphors, and the characters Holly and Ivy are by Ravyn89 and Kayhera, so don't steal!

Any-who, here's our fan fic! Don't forget to reply afterwards, just to be nice and all…

* * *

Chapter One

"Well, there you are. Always early, aren't you?" said Holly Anderson cheerfully to her best friend, Ivy Smith, on the compartment train. Holly pulled her reddish brown hair out of the way and sat across from Ivy, whose curly, dirty blond hair was hiding her pale blue eyes. As usual, Ivy was reading a book. And as usual, it was one Holly had already read. She read everything. And she remembered _everything._ It's a big pain in the rear, remembering everything.

Holly was just about to open her mouth to say something, when Ivy looked away from Holly towards the window. Her eyes widened, and she said matter-of-factly, "Oh, there goes Remus..."

"Remus Lupin?" said Holly, looking out the window. Sure enough, there he was, sporting light brown hair and hazel eyes. And standing nearby was James Potter, with messy black hair and hazel eyes, shining from behind his glasses. Also, Sirius Black, the good-looking dark haired grey eyed someone, laughing about something. Probably some lame joke.

Holly pushed her glasses up her nose (they had been slipping off), and looked back at Ivy, who was still looking at Remus.

"Earth to Ivy!" said Holly, waving a hand in front of Ivy's face.

"Oh, hi Holly," said Ivy, looking back at her.

"So, what's new?" said Holly, all casually.

"Um, I confused my mum again," said Ivy.

"Again?" sighed Holly. "Having muggles for parents is annoying." She would know. Her mother was a muggle too, and ever since her dad died when she was five, her mother was left to raise her. The funny thing was, dad never got around to telling her mum that he was a wizard, so anything that had to do with magic was new to both Holly's mum and Ivy's parents (Ivy was a Muggleborn).

"Yeah. My mum was wondering why they were selling broomsticks. After about ten minutes, I gave up trying to explain to her about Quidditch," said Ivy calmly.

"Quidditch," repeated Holly bitterly. She never got the point of sitting on a flying stick throwing balls around and scoring points.

"I like Quidditch. Especially the Bludgers and the Beaters. They remind me of football," said Ivy thoughtfully.

"_Football?_ How is Quidditch like football?" said Holly.

"Um... American football. Not British football. It's totally different!" said Ivy proudly.

"Erm, okay then," said Holly. Just then, the compartment door opened, and in walked, of all people, Sirius Black, James Potter, and Remus Lupin.

"Um, hello?" said Holly.

"Hi," said James. "May we sit here?"

"Oh, sure, be my guest," said Holly, waving a hand dramatically.

As the three guys sat down, Ivy said, a bit late, "Um, hi!"

"Hi," Remus sat back. Ivy went back to her book (Holly suspected to hide).

"So, how was your summer?" Holly asked conversationally.

"Oh, nothing much," said James. "Just Quidditch."

"Quidditch?" said Ivy, looking up.

"Quidditch?" sighed Holly. "Not you too."

"What, I like Quidditch," said James. "Why, you don't?"

"Nope!" said Holly, crossing her arms.

"What is wrong with you?" said James. "How could you possibly not like Quidditch?"

"Um... that's easy," said Holly. "I don't like it."

Through all of this, Ivy had been nodding her head after each person spoke. And when everyone looked at her, she turned a bit pink, and said, "I like Quidditch." With an afterthought, she added, "Though I prefer football. I like to play it with my dad."

"Football?" said James.

"Some muggle sport," said Holly, rolling her eyes.

"Actually, it's an _American_ muggle sport," said Ivy.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Ivy," said Holly, rolling her eyes again. "So, what does everyone want to talk about?" she added, looking at everyone with a false cheerful look.

"Oh, I don't know," said James. "What's new with you, Sirius? Sirius?"

"Uh, what?" said Sirius. He looked as though he had been staring into space. Holly noticed uncomfortably that he had been staring into space in _her general area._ But that's Holly: she notices things.

"Boys," said Ivy with a small smile, shaking her head. Holly had to agree. _Boys would be boys..._

"So, um, where were we?" said Sirius, acting as though nothing had happened. Holly rolled her eyes and decided the best thing to do in a situation like this was to look out the window. Interesting things could always be seen out the window! And you get to space out and didn't have to watch Sirius Black try really hard not to stare near your direction. What was up with that?


	2. Chapter Two

DISCLAIMER: Nope, we still don't own Harry Potter, sorry. But when we do, we'll stop writing the fan fic because then we'll have better things to do! ;) But Holly and Ivy are ours, so don't steal! 

NOTES: Except to see a lot of the puzzle. And if this confuses you, it won't by the time you read this chapter. Thanks, **Redberry Greenleaf**, for replying. Is that a LOTR name? Whatever… don't forget to reply if you are reading and not! Because it's just kinda nice and all…

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Hogwarts never ceased to amaze Ivy no matter how much time she spent wandering the corridors or checking out a secret passage. It took her and Holly ten minutes more than the rest of the seventh years to reach Gryffindor Tower because of Ivy's insane curiosity. She had stick her head into any door way that she swore she had not seen the year before. After about the twenty fifth door she started to slow down especially when Holly pointed at a door and said:

"Oh look, it's the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room! We haven't been there yet even though we took the class for... oh I don't know, six years?"

Ivy went pink and slowed down on the door search. But she did check behind every tapestry certain that there would be at least one secret passage. Finally ("Oh no, we're right on time, Ivy! We're here at the exact time we need to be. It's only that everybody is asleep!" said Holly sarcastically) they reached Gryffindor tower and trudged up to the girls dormitory. But only after Ivy had sat in the comfiest arm chair and whispered "Mine!"

"Yeah, yeah! Come on!" said Holly grabbing her by the arm and dragging her up to the dormitory.

All ready waiting was Lily Evans who was sitting on her bed, of course, reading. Why was it that all of the girls read when there was nothing else to do? Ivy always wondered about this and thought maybe books spoke to certain people. Holly had squished this once by saying:

"Do books have mouths? No! I don't think so!"

"Oh, hey guys!" said Lily, closing her book and smiling.

"How was your summer?" asked Holly going through her trunk finding her PJs.

"It was all right. Petunia spent this summer in her room talking on the phone a whole lot!" said Lily a bit too cheerfully.

"Petunia doesn't like you," said Ivy matter-of-factly sitting on her bed and then laying back. When she wasn't able to see them Holly and Lily exchanged glances and looked away so they wouldn't laugh.

"I realize that. I just want to know who she's talking to," said Lily.

"Oh, I know! I know!" said Holly straighten up and grinning. "She's seeing..." she waited dramatically while Ivy propped herself up on her elbow, "She's seeing a _guy_!"

"Probably some fat guy," said Ivy nodding her head in agreement.

"Knowing my sister, he's also abusive!" said Lily raising her eyebrows.

"Ruin the fun, why don't you!" said Holly going back to her trunk.

"Oh, I got this puzzle for my birthday. Want to help me with it?" asked Lily leaning over her bed to grab the box under her bed.

Holly looked up grinning. Ivy raised an eyebrow and frowned. But Lily and Holly didn't notice as they scrambled onto the ground and opened the puzzle box. They had started to sort out the pieces into two piles (edges and not edges) when Holly looked up to Ivy who was staring wide eyed at the strange and unusual card board things.

"Hey, Ive, you going to come help?" said Lily still sorting pieces.

"Help?" said Ivy. "Me?"

"Yes you!" said Holly exasperatedly, rolling her eyes. "Maybe it would help, Lily, if you didn't give her a nickname. I don't think her brain can cope with that along with the N.E.W.T.s coming up."

"True," said Lily thoughtfully.

"How could I help?" asked Ivy sounding like a kid of five who doesn't understand what a broom is.

"Well you take two pieces that go together and you put them together!" said Holly grinning way too widely and talking way too cheerfully.

"Oh?" said Ivy still unsure of what to do.

"Look, Ivy, they make a picture. You need to put the pieces in the right places to make a picture... Like this!" said Lily holding up two pieces and clicking together.

"It is... strange..." said Ivy not able to think of a metaphor for what the pieces were doing. The closest she could come up with was locking a door and that made no sense even to her.

Holly rolled her eyes and continued to try repeatedly to put five different pieces together with no luck. Ivy cautiously crawled out of her bed and onto the floor and picked up a piece. She held it real close her eyes trying to see what was on it. She turned it over and over noticing that one side was blank. Ivy mentioned this.

"Yes, Ivy. That's the side you don't have to see," said Lily calmly.

"Where do we put the puzzle when it is done?" asked Ivy as she handed the piece to Holly and miraculously fit together with the piece she was holding.

"I doubt we'll finish it tonight," laughed Lily.

"You leave a project unfinished?" said Ivy horrified.

"We'll finish it but we kind of have..." Holly picked up the lid to look at it, "500 small pieces we need to fit together. Plus we have classes tomorrow so I really doubt we'll get far on it today. But we will finish it!"

"But if it is not finished where will you know where you left off or where you were going?" asked Ivy.

"With a puzzle, it really doesn't matter. Where you're going is right here on the lid!" said Holly.

"And where you left off is anywhere you want to... or everywhere," added Lily.

"I want nothing to do with this project that will never be finished!" said Ivy, crossing her arms.

"How about a bet!" said Holly mischievously.

"Oh god..." said Lily, rolling her eyes.

"A bet? What sort of a bet?" asked Ivy raising an eyebrow.

"Ok, if this puzzle gets finished before Christmas I'll get you one and you have to finish it all by yourself. If it doesn't then you have to get me one and I have to finish it all by myself," said Holly.

"This is a bet?" said Ivy. She thought about it for a minute. "The loser gets no other Christmas present than the puzzle."

"Deal!" said Holly.

"Deal," said Ivy a bit uncertainly.

"Well, I'm off to bed!" said Lily loudly.

"Sleep is always a good thing before your mind needs to be in use for classes," said Ivy matter-of-factly crawling into bed.

"How long do you sleep Ivy?" joked Holly. But at that moment Lily had turned off the lights and still to the amazement of both girls, Ivy dropped off to sleep almost instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Sorry about the wait! The last days of school were pretty busy and nerve-wracking, but now school is over for me until the fall so I should be able to update my fan fics pretty quickly. And, alas, we don't own the characters from Harry Potter. We're just borrowing them. They belong to Rowling. Okay? Got that? Good! Now, here's more!

* * *

Chapter Three

First class they had the next day was History of Magic. Holly thought this was class was completely pointless. It's history, who cares about history? It's about a bunch of old people who are dead now and no one cares about. Plus, it's the most boring-est class ever thanks to the fact that the teacher to teaches it is, in fact, dead.

Holly never really was into ghosts and dead people. They're dead, they should stay that way.

Anyways, that morning Holly woke up late, and Ivy was forced to wake her up, though Ivy's version of waking someone up is poking them. Since Holly is such a sound sleeper this didn't work and it took Lily, who came in thirty minutes later, to wake Holly up by a light shake.

After History of Magic, which was so boring and pointless Holly never remembered anything she learned from the class (though miraculously passed with a C+ thanks to her luck and Ivy's "notes"), they had Transfiguration, which was actually Holly's favorite class. She wasn't one to brag, but she did excel in all her classes (minus History of Magic, Astronomy, and Herbolgy, which she also found pointless), but Transfiguration was indeed her best class. Last year Professor McGonagall said that she was the best in the class, after James Potter. Not that she cared. That James was better.

Okay, she did a little. What's wrong with a bit of healthy jealousy?

Ivy and Holly took the seats in the back, and Lily entered the classroom a minute later and sat next to Ivy. When the bell rang, and McGonagall got them started on today's lesson (transfigure a bird into a candle and back again), the door suddenly opened, and two people rushed in, looking as though they were out of breath.

"Mr. Black and Mr. Potter, what are you doing five minutes late into my class?" said Professor McGonagall shortly.

"Um... we were late."

"I see that, Mr. Black. Well, twenty points from Gryffindor and detention," she said.

"Twenty points!"

"Don't push it, Mr. Potter. I expected more from a Head Boy." And as Professor McGonagall went on to lecture the class about how in seventh year she would no longer have the patience for tardiness, blah blah blah, Sirius and James sat down, of all places, next to Holly. She ignored the two and McGonagall's discussion all together for a few minutes, staring out the window.

As the class began attemption to do their work, Holly turned to James and said, "Nice."

"Nice to what?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"First day of term, and you've already landed yourself in detention. Nice way to start off, _Head Boy_," she said a bit sarcastically.

James turned the slightest shade of pink, but said, "Yes, I think it is a fine way to start off the term myself."

"That's easy to see!" said Holly, grinning. Then she turned to Ivy for no apparent reason and stifled a laugh; it looked as though Ivy had been looking back and forth from James to Holly as if she were watching a tennis match.

"Earth to Ivy!" said Holly, waving a hand.

"Oh, hi..." said Ivy. Then, looking from Holly to James and then back again, she said, in a day dreamy sort of voice, "Why am I doing this?"

"You have a strange friend," James observed.

"I see that," said Holly, glancing at Ivy, who was smiling for some reason. Then she added, "You have a strange friend too. One who has apparently gone mute."

"Mute?" James repeated. Then he turned to Sirius, who had been staring into space again. "Um, Sirius? Sirius!"

"Ah!" Sirius cried, jumping up. "Oh, hi James."

"What is up with you today?" asked James.

Sirius shrugged. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"I see," said Holly. "Would you like to tell me more? Perhaps you would like to describe why exactly you have this 'a lot on my mind'? Maybe it's something triggered by stress. We can give you some medication for that that might help."

There was a moments silence, and then Sirius said, "What planet did you come from?"

"Um..." said Holly, looking dramatically thoughtful. "Oh, poop, it hurts to much to think right now, can I get back to you on that?"

Sirius let out a bark of a laugh, which caused Professor McGonagall to give him, Holly, James, and Ivy detention and another ten points from Gryffindor.

Holly sighed; detention is so _boring_! There is absolutely no point to the dreary ritual. It was completely... well... _pointless._

But then she started getting worried. Ivy never got detention. How would she take it? After she started imagining Ivy having to do lines, and just sit there and ask the teacher, "Why am I here?" Holly no longer felt worried about Ivy.

Well, she was still a bit worried. We're talking about Ivy here! But what's wrong with a little bit of healthy worriment?


End file.
